psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Duży dzień
Uwaga! ''Uwaga! To opowiadanie to collab między Chye , Marevest FOREVER i KruchyWafel. Z góry prosimy o nieedytowanie jego! Z góry dzięki ^^ '' Wstęp Biała furgonetka pocztowa, jedzie przez zwykłą jednopasmową drogę. Przy drodze pojawiają się drzewa. Widać domki jednorodzinne. Letnie temperatury dawały się we znaki. Mimo to listonosz podjechał na farmę. Wyszedł z pojazdu i wrzucił list do skrzynki pocztowej, będącej od strony domu, zza furtką. Wrzucił białą kopertę do skrzynki i odjechał. Nie długo przed domem pojawiła się suczka, która w podskokach podbiegła do skrzynki. Pysiem ją podważyła i już wkrótce trzymała kopertę w swoich ząbkach. ''' -Mamo! Tato!- zawołała. Z domu wybiegły dwa psy. Jeden z nich był biało- jasno-czarny samiec Łajki Jakuckiej o niebieskich oczach. Zza nim wyszła jego żona, brązowo- biała Border Collie. -Co się stało Tori?- zapytał samczyk córkę. Wkrótce ich uwagę przykuła koperta. -Dostaliśmy zaproszenie od Psiego Patrolu!-przemówiła radośnie Tori. Jej spojrzenie było pełne ekscytacji. -Czekaj...czy to nie ta organizacja w której jest Patty?-zapytała swojego męża Border Collie. Ten pokiwał głową. -Otwórz!- tym bardziej się ucieszyła suczka. Wkrótce wyjęto z koperty przepiękne zaproszenie na ślub! Było ono w kolorze perlistym z nabłyszczaniem. Po środku złączone były dwie obrączki, wokół nich róże herbaciane. -ŚLUB!- wykrzyczała trójka. Serca zabiły im szybciej. -Christopher przeczytasz je?-zapytała łagodnym głosem jego żona. Piesek skinął głowa. Przejął je od córki, odchrząknął i zaczął czytać.— Serdecznie zapraszamy Christophera, Ivę oraz Tori na ślub Tolysa i Patty. -PATTY?!-zdziwiły się Iva wraz z jej córką Tori. Biało- szary piesek rasy Łajka Jakucka także miał zdziwione spojrzenie. Christopher dalej zaczął czytać: -Ślub odbędzie się 24 lipca tego roku, na plaży Vaadhoo na Malediwach. Ceremonia zacznie się około godziny 19. Liczymy, że przyjedziecie. Pozdrawiają Patty oraz Tolys. '''Skończył czytać. Nastała chwilowa cisza, każdy wymieniał zdziwione oraz pytające spojrzenia. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że chodziło o córkę dwóch psów, a starszą siostrę Tori. W końcu przerwano chwilową ciszę... -AUU!-zawyli jak najmocniej się da. Tori odtańczyła z jej mamą, potem tatą kółko z radości. -Jedziemy na wesele!-ucieszyła się Iva.-Nasza córcia, wychodzi za mąż.-westchnęła Border Collie, spojrzała gdzieś się w dal z nutką nostalgii. -A nie dawno co się urodziła i była takim pięknym szkrabem...-westchnęła. -Ciekawe kim jest ten Tolys?-zastanowił się Christopher. Odpowiedzi udzieliła bardzo szybko jego młodsza córka. -Pewnie, należy do Psiego Patrolu! Ale się cieszę poznamy Psi Patrol!-szczekała radośnie suczka. Iva z Christopher'em wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia. -Jedziemy! Jednak teraz trzeba jechać po prezenty jak i strój!-zarządziła wszystkim Iva. Biało- jasno-czarny samiec Łajki Jakuckiej skinął głową. -Czekaj...jakaś kartka wypadła.-zdziwiła się brązowo- biała Border Collie o niebieskich oczach. Odczytała ją na głos.-O stroje się nie martwcie, Briana, Rossita, Clara, Rose, Roxy zadbają o to. Każdy zamrugał zdziwiony, te imiona wydawały im się obce tak czy siak, Christopher ruszył w stronę domu i zawołał: -Idę powiadomić naszych właścicieli! Podwiozą nas po prezent! Dwie suczki pokiwały głowami. Potem spojrzały na siebie i zamerdały ogonami, na sam koniec Tori przytuliła jej mamę, która ciepło ją liznęła po łebku. ' -Jedziemy na ślub...-westchnęła, patrząc w słoneczne lipcowe niebo. Rozdział 1 '''Pieski w bazie Psiego Patrolu pakowały swoje walizki. Za parę godzin mieli mieć lot, na Malediwy, gdzie miałyby się odbyć przygotowania do nadchodzącego ślubu. ' -Nie mogę się go doczekać!-zachwyciła się Skye, unosząc łapkę do góry. -Ja także!-pokiwały głowami Victoria, Lavia, Colette i Savannah. Podeszła w tym czasie do nich Thunder, z tyłu miała zamkniętą już granatową walizkę. -Pomóc?-zaoferowała pomoc suczka. Cztery suczki pokiwały głowami. Thunder raz po raz zamykała walizki. Polegało to na tym iż z całej siły opierała jej przednie łapy. 'Tymczasem Ryder rozmawiał z Seychello o sprawach hotelowych. ' -Z pomocą Gray’a wzięliśmy podwodny hotel! Pamiętasz chyba byliśmy w nim. -mówił radośnie Seychello, gdy mówił jego ogon machał w obie strony. Brunet pogłaskał pieska za uchem. -Dobry z Ciebie piesek.-pochwalił Owczarka Pirenejskiego o Gładkiej Kufie. 'W tym samym czasie Gray pakował jego dzieci i jak większość piesków rozmawiali to z Tolys'em to z Patty. ' -OK! Gotowe moje skarby!- rzekł podpalano- jasno-czarny Gerberian Shepsky w stronę swoich dzieci, które otoczyły go radosnym kółkiem i rzekły: -Dzięki tato! -Idziemy się bawić?-zasugerowała Prima, która także z jej rodzeństwem była już spakowana. -Pewnie!-zaszczekał radośnie Maxis, przybrał pozycję zachęcającą do zabawy. -Zagrajmy w chowanego.-zasugerowała nieśmiało Millie. Szczeniaczki odwróciły głowy w jej stronę i ochoczo pokiwały głowami.-To kto liczy?-spytała się młodziutka Gerberian Shepsky. -Ja mogę!-zaoferowała się niewiele starsza siostra suczki, Lily. Shiny przyniosła jej opaskę na oczy ze skarpetką. Szczenięta zaczęły zabawę. -Heh...-zaśmiał się Carlie. -Zatem pytanie jakie jeszcze nie padło. Kto będzie u Was w drużbie?-zapytał Gończy Węgierski będący policjantem. -U mnie będzie Antonio z Roger'em. -odparł Tolys, posyłając dwóm pieskom przyjazne spojrzenie. -A u Patty?-spytał się Maximus, zielonookiego Kundelka. -U mnie druhną honorową Dilara, oraz w drużbie Youki z Moscow!-odpowiedziała radośnie Łajka Jakucka z wianuszkiem na głowie. Posłała trzem suczką radosne spojrzenie. 'Teraz nastroje sięgały niemal zenitu. Wszystko było spakowane, czekali tylko jak Ace z Nicolas'em skończą przegląd Patrolowca. Ze względu na godziny wieczorne każdy postanowił wyjść na dwór. ' -Chase zamknij bazę!-polecił pieskowi Ryder, sam zaś wziął jego walizkę i Katie. -Ruf! Chase się tym zajmie!-szczeknął Owczarek Niemiecki. Noskiem wstukał kod. Najpierw na drzwi na parterze zasunęła się szyba pancerna, potem metalowe drzwi. To samo stało się z drzwiami u góry oraz tylnymi. Patty oparła głowę na Tolys'ie. -Już się nie mogę doczekać jak tam dolecimy! I powiemy sobie tak.-westchnęła rozmarzona suczka. -Tak samo, ale też nie mogę doczekać się jak poznam Twoją rodzinę!-odpowiedział narzeczonej Tolys. -Na pewno polubią Cię!- uspokoiła go Patty. Dwa pieski styknęły się noskami. -OK! Przegląd skończony ładujcie bagaże!-zawołała donośnie Ace, biegnąc po swoją walizkę. 'Psiaki wrzucały ich walizki na tyły Patrolowca, po czym wsiadali do jego środka. ' -Ok, ma ktoś coś do jedzenia zgłodniałem!- mówił Altron, merdając radośnie ogonem. Kasha w śmiechu wywróciła oczy do góry. -Trzymaj!-zawołał Balto podając pieskowi paczkę psich chrupek. 'W tym czasie Patrolowiec ruszył. Pieski przykleiły ich noski do szyb. Wzrokiem żegnały chwilowo bazę, będącą ich domem. Amber wyjęła jej apart i zaczęła nagrywać. ' -Wiecie co może będzie z częścią naszych przyjaciół?-zadała pytanie psiakom Martine. -Mówili, że będą już na miejscu jak my dolecimy. -odpowiedziała Saluki, Patty. Martine w podziękowaniu skinęła głową. -Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po myśli...-zestresowała się Dilara. -Martwisz się chyba bardziej niż Tolys i Patty!-zażartowała Shiraz. Psiaki gruchnęły śmiechem. Śmiech przerwał odgłos dzwonienia. Ryder odebrał połączenie na wielkim ekranie. -FLURR!- ucieszyły się psiaki na widok biało- jasno-czarnej suczki. Zza nią stała jeszcze Caro z jej drużyną oraz ambasadorzy. -Hejka pieski!-przywitali się chórem wszyscy przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu. Po zgiełku w tle, ludzi chodzących z walizkami, głosie oznajmiającym o lotach można było wywnioskować, że znajdują się już na lotnisku. -Nie długo mamy lot.-oznajmiła Flurr, uśmiechając się do piesków. Psiaki merdały ogonami. -Ok. Musimy lecieć!-rzuciła energicznie Caro, jednak ona wraz z biało- czarną sunią zmierzyły się spojrzeniem. -PA!-pożegnały się chórem pieski z Psiego Patrolu. Ekran ponownie stał się czarny jak smoła. 'Nad Zatoką Przygód rozpościerało się zachodzące słońce. Na lotnisko była godzina drogi ze względu na korki, a po męczącym dniu przygotowywań wszystkie pary wtuliły się w siebie i smacznie zasnęły. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'W końcu dojechali na lotnisko. Gdy wyszli słońce prawie zaszło. Pieski pobudziły się czując, że Patrolowiec dalej nie jedzie. Jeszcze zaspane poszły po walizki. Jednak chwilę potem rozruszali się i ospałość minęła. ' -Chodźmy!-zawołała radośnie Colette, po czym potrząsnęła głową by się całkowicie wybudzić. Maximus czule polizał żonę w głowę. -Ale będzie romantycznie!-zachwyciła się Lavia i podniosła jej białą łapkę do góry w geście zachwytu. -Owszem, będę mógł to spędzić z Tobą.-odpowiedział żonie Carlie i liznął suczkę po głowie. 'Weszli do budynku. Rusty postanowił sprawdzić stopień zagrożenia burzowego wraz z jego kuzynką, Hermioną. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Radar!-szczęknęli chóralnie. Z plecaków jakie mieli na sobie wysunęły się radary z prognozą. -I jak będzie?-zapytała dwa psiaki Patty, przechylając głowę na bok. -Zatok Przygód, dziś nie spodziewa się burz.-oznajmiła Łajce Jakuckiej Hierran Wolfdog z brytyjskim akcentem. -Ok, dzięki.-skinęła głową suczka w wianuszku i ruszyła dalej ciągnąc walizkę. -Przynajmniej choć raz będziemy lecieć spokojnie!-zażartowała Cloe, powodując że pieski wybuchły śmiechem. -To prawda...-pokiwała głową Slend, jednak gdy spojrzała przez okno widać było zniszczenia, które nie tak dawno zmieniły krajobraz Zatoki Przygód na jakiś czas. 'Czekała przed nimi odprawa, jednak czas gdzie wszystko szło po maśle przeminął. A przed pieskami ciągnęła się dość spora kolejka. ' -No nie!-jęknęła Tetradi wywracając oczy do góry. Pieski postanowiły, że czymś zajmą uwagę aby czas szybko minął. -Co możemy robić?!- spytała się zirytowana Faith, wodząc wzrokiem po lotnisku. -Może obserwujmy to co robią inni? Heh...-zażartowała Shiraz. Powodując uśmiech na pyszczkach piesków. -Dobry pomysł!-pokiwała głową już wynudzona Timber, której pomysł przypadł do gustu. I tak zaczęli patrzeć, celem była restauracja tuż zza odprawą. W tym czasie większe bagaże Ryder nadal pod pokład, miał jeszcze czas aby na spokojnie wrócić. -Kolejne lody! Chyba o smaku wanilii!- powiedział Kaiden wpatrując swój wzrok w dal. -Ale zajęcie!-zażartowała Delgado, machając ogonem. 'W końcu nadeszła ich kolej. By szybciej załadowywać bagaże z pomocą rzucili się Roger, Dusk i Johnboy. Bagaże włożono do szarych ,,koszy" gdzie pojechały na prześwietlenie. Potem pieski musiały przejść przez specjalną bramkę. Wkrótce znaleźli się na strefie wolnocłowej. Ryder usiadł wycieńczony na krzesełku, Katie podała mu butelkę wody gazowanej. Pieski zostawiły bagaże i rozproszyły się po sklepach. ' -Chodź Patty!-zawołała Victoria biegnąc.- Wybierzemy Ci super perfumy na ślub!-dopowiedziała. Lavia pokiwała energicznie głową i przybiła piątkę z Syberian Husky, -Tak i drużbie!-dopowiedziała podekscytowana Roxy. -O mamo...-jęknęły Patty z Dilarą, po czym obie wywróciły oczyma i poczłapały niechętnie za suczkami. Weszły do drogerii. W powietrzu unosił się zapach perfum. -Te pachną pięknie!-powiedziała Briana i podsunęła suczkom perfumy. Dwie suczki miały aż nader wynudzone miny. -A nie może iść z resztą do innych sklepów?-zapytała Dilara, ziewając potężnie. Suczki popatrzyły na nią i jej BFF zdziwione. -Oj, nie pożałujecie.-przekonywała suczki Tomira. -No dobra...-zgodziły się choć miny miały nie tęgie. -A to ślicznie pachnie!-zachwyciła się Velari. -Pokaż sis!-zawołała Vivienne biegnąc z drugiej alejki w stronę swojej siostry. Powąchała i zachwyciła się zapachami. Inez chodziła z koszykiem a suczki wrzucały tam swoje zakupy. -Musimy teraz wybrać coś naszej pannie młodej.-mówiła Lady, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się po półkach. -Oraz drużbie i gościom!-zaszczekała podekscytowana Rossita i pobiegła pomóc jej mamie. -Może te?-zasugerowała suczkom Majla. Sunie podeszły do niej. -Niech Patty zadecyduje.-uznała Rose. Skinęła głową w stronę Łajki Jakuckiej, podeszła i powąchała. Zapach zakręcił ją w nosie i lekko kichnęła. -Może inny...-mówiła i potrząsnęła głową. Suczki dalej szukały. -Ten?-zasugerowała Mja, jednak był zbyt mocny aż sama kichnęła szybko go odłożyła. -A ten...nie raczej nie...pokręciła głową Noemi i odłożyła próbkę na miejsce. Sandree pomagała ładować perfumy do koszyka. -A ten?-zasugerowała jej Casandra podając próbkę do powąchania. Suczka pokiwała głową. -Została nam tylko drużba!-oznajmiła podekscytowana Dellicia i szukała dalej. Annie wybierała perfumy dla gości oraz drużby. 'W końcu suczki były gotowe. ' -Tylko sprawdźmy jeszcze kosmetyki proszę!-błagalnie poprosiła Gracja. Suczki z radością się zgodziły a Patty z Dilarą wywróciły oczyma... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Colette 'W drugiej części strefy wolnocłowej psiaki chodziły po sklepach aby zabić czas. ' -Głodna jestem...-jęknęła Minty a na potwierdzenie zaburczało jej w brzuszku. -To nie będzie zły pomysł jak zjemy.-oznajmiła ochoczo Talir. -To wołamy dziewczyny?-zapytał Eric patrząc jak Dilara chodzi po sklepie, oblał go rumieniec na jej widok. -Ok, tylko dajmy im jeszcze chwilkę.- oznajmił Dylan.-Dziewczyny będą nam wdzięczne.-dopowiedział Gerberian Shepsky patrząc na termos. -Biedna Patty...-westchnął ponuro Tolys i poczłapał dalej. -Biedna Dili...-współczuł Eric, po czym poszedł za Smav'em. -A pamiętacie jak byliśmy na egzotycznych wakacjach rok temu?-zapytał Heks, i jego wzrok popłynął daleko na wspomnienia. -TAK!-odkrzyknęły radośnie pieski. Wtedy też Kasha wtuliła jej głowę w Altrona. -Ej...myślicie, że Nick nas odwiedzi?-zapytała stąd ni zowąd Faith...Pieski zwróciły na nią swoje spojrzenie. W końcu odezwała się Twister: -Myślę, że raczej tak... -Ciekawe jak dziewczyny będą wyglądać...-rozmarzył się Rex, jednak samczyki rzuciły mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie po czym każdy wypowiedział do siebie imię swojej ukochanej i rozmarzył się. 'To poprawiło lekko humor niebieskookiej suczce z innego wymiaru. Podbiegła do jej BFF oraz Balta, który zapatrzył się na Talir i wpadł w Ernesta, który zetknął się noskami ze Snowy. ' -Sorki zagapiłem się...-przeprosił niebieskooki Rottweiler z innego wymiaru. -Nie no spoko, z moją dziewczyną! Co Ty brachu!-odpowiedział spokojnie Ernest i poklepał Balta po plecach. -A na co albo kogo się zapatrzyłeś?-zapytała z przekornym uśmieszkiem Snowy. To spowodowało, że Balto zarumienił się. -Dobra mniejsza z tym.- spławiła temat Snowy i ruszyła dalej. Czekali jeszcze na drużyny piłkarskie, których samolot zaraz miał wylądować. -Zaraz zobaczę się z Misty!-ucieszył się Xander, i niecierpliwie spojrzał na tablice odlotów. Westchnął ciężko mimo paru minut wydawało się, iż to zajmie wieczność. * Zmiana scena odznaka Xander'a 'Savannah wybrała ostatni kosmetyk i wrzuciła do koszyka. Mało co nie potykając się Elise włożyła ładny zestaw różyczek do koszyka zakupowego. ' -Kto płaci?-zapytała Rozalia spoglądając po suczkach. -Ja, jak zwykle.-uśmiechnęła się ciepło Victoria i nie czekając na opór suczek ruszyła w stronę kasy. Gdy wróciła z siatkami w pysiu przekazała suczkom. -Nie uwierzycie dziewczyny co się stało!-rzekła co spowodowało poruszenie pośród suczek. -CO!?-zapytały chóralnie a ich oczy zabłysły radośnie. Dilara i Patty miały inne nadzieje. -Dostałyśmy zniżkę i kartę stałego klienta.-przemówiła ciemno-biała- ciemnożółta Syberian Husky o turkusowych oczach. Pośród suczek wydobył się pisk zachwytu, Malinois z Łajką Jakucką zrobiły udawany uśmiech. -To my lecimy!-oznajmiły dwie suczki i pędem wyszły ze sklepu. Były wyzute ale widok piesków pocieszył je. 'Ze sklepu wyszły suczki i przywitały się z ich partnerami. Nagle Dawn zauważyła samolot z którego wychodziły drużyny piłkarskie. Automatyczne drzwi odsunęły się i wyszli z nich przyjaciele piesków. Wśród nich piękna American Alsatian. Gdy zobaczył ją czekoladowy Goldador popędził przez całą strefę do suczki. Dwa pieski zderzyły się ze sobą jak pociski i czule przywitali. Megan ucieszyła się widząc Vitari'ego i przybiła z nim piątkę, potem z Leaf. ' -Hejka!-przywitała się bardzo ciepło z resztą piesków Misty. Ogonek poszedł w ruch. -Kiedy mamy lot?-zapytała sunia. -Za jakąś godzinkę.-odpowiedziała suczce Kirse. -Mieliśmy w planach pójść z Wami teraz coś przegryźć, idziecie?-zapytała jasnobrązowo- ciemnobrązowa Kundelka. -Jestem za!-odrzekł bardzo wesoło Vitari, któremu brzuszek na potwierdzenie zaburczał. Pieski poszły do restauracji. W powietrzu roiło się od zapachu pyszności, po mięsko aż lody. Oczywiście lodowe przysmaki przykuły uwagę szczeniąt, ale i nie tylko ich. -Mmmm...-rozmarzyły się szczeniaczki.-Możemy zjeść lody jak zjemy?-pytały się swoich mam, które pokiwały głowami na tak. -Ok, ja zbieram zamówienia!-zamerdał ogonem Drego, przy okazji dobrowolnie się zgłaszając. Pieski pokiwały głowami. -Ja mogę pisać.- dopowiedział Ryder, tak oto przez parę minut powiększała się lista potraw. Na sam koniec brunet podał czarnemu Kundelkowi listę. -Ok, poproszę to wszystko co jest na tej kartce. - przemówił brązowooki czarny Kundelek, podsuwając długą listę kasjerce. Do Drego podeszli Diego z Gray'em, naszykowaną mieli gotówkę. Tamta wzięła ją do ręki i chwilę czytała, potem podliczyła na kasie. -Dobrze, będzie to 2000.-rzekła krótko kobieta. Gerberian Shepsky z Malinois złożyli się po połowie i zapłacili. Teraz pieski musiały czekać na jedzenie. Usiedli przy wszystkich wolnych stolikach. 'Każdy rozsiadł się wygodnie na brązowych jak gorzka czekolada fotelach. Wszyscy rozmawiali o weselu. Amber ustawiła swoją kamerę i zaczęła nagrywać. Corrlie zaś chętnie zrobił jego przyjaciołom pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Jakiś czas potem parę kelnerów latało w to i z powrotem z tacami stawiając potrawy na stołach. Głodne psiaki z apetytem zjadły jedzenie. Teraz przyszła kolej na lody, w kierunku części restauracji będącej lodziarnią ustawiła sie bardzo długa kolejka. Każdy wybrał swoje ulubione smaki. ' -Co mi polecisz kochanie?-zapytał Patty Tolys, przypatrując się smakom lodów. -Słony karmel, owoce leśne, guma balonowa, orzechowe no i limonkowe.- wymieniała radośnie Łajka Jakucka będąca narzeczoną pieska. Raz po raz patrzyła się na jej narzeczonego. -Huh...to wezmę wszystkie.-zachichotał piesek, po czym dodał czule spoglądając się w jej piękne błękitne oczy.- Tak jak Ty.- Jego noskiem dotknął jej brązowego noska. Wkrótce każdy miał swoją porcję lodów. Do mentorek podeszli ich uczniowie. -Możemy pójść pooglądać wystawy sklepowe oraz pochodzić po nich, bo już zjedliśmy.-tłumaczyła swojej mentorce Noel. -Pewnie, tylko trzymaj się czasu.-przestrzegła złoto- piaskowa Saluki mająca czerwono- pomarańczowo- złotą grzywkę i uszy. -A ja?-zapytał się Billy spoglądając na Patty. -Pewnie, że tak. Tylko tak jak powiedziała Martine, pilnuj czasu.- rzekła spokojnie jasnobrązowo- biała Łajka Jakucka o niebieskich oczach i z wiankiem na głowie. -Mogę?-zapytała Lia, swojej mentorki jakby nie była pewna czy może. -No pewnie, że nie!-zażartowała brązowo- czarna suczka rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. Kremowa Labradorka zamrugała zdziwiona oczyma.- No pewnie, że możesz Lia!-odpowiedziała spokojnie Dilara. -Ok, dziena.-zawołała Lia z resztą uczniów i pognali przed siebie. -BOWIE PILNUJ SIĘ RESZTY!-zawołały obie z tyłu Moscow oraz mama suczki, Niara. -Ok, ok.-rzekła bez przywiązywania większej uwagi do słów jej mentorki i mamy brązowo- ciemnobrązowa suczka. 'Do odlotu została jeszcze godzina, zatem każdy co zjadł swoją porcję lodów mógł porobić to co chce. ' -Tolys! Chodź!- zawołał zielonookiego pieska Antonio, czekał wraz z Eric'iem oraz resztą samczyków. -Ok...nie długo wracam piękna.-rzekł czule do jego narzeczonej Kundelek, wstając z fotela. Podbiegł do grupki samczyków. -Co tam?-zapytał pogodnie, merdając ogonem. -Dobrze.-pokiwali głowami pozostałe pieski. -Chcemy kupić naszym ukochanym prezenty.- oznajmił Tolys'owi Maximus. -Idziesz z nami?-złożył ofertę psiakowi. -Czy idę? Jeżeli chodzi o Patty to wiecie, że zawsze tak!-rzekł radośnie i ruszył zza pieskami. Poszli do sklepu z modą dla kobiet i suczek. Z sufitu spływało delikatne bladożółte światło punktowe. Każda półka podświetlana była na inne kolory. -Em...Tolys? Musimy pogadać...-rzekł Eric, brązowawy Kundelek pokiwał poważnie głową po czym obaj odsunęli się na bok. -Słucham.-rzekł Tolys.-Czy coś się stało?-dopytywał zatroskany. -No to tak...jesteś narzeczonym Patty co nie?-zaczął zielonooki Syberian Husky. -No.-odpowiedział Kundel, który już na samą myśl o ukochanej zamerdał ogonem. -A ona jest BFF z Dilarą no nie?- mówił dalej Eric, choć powoli zaczął go oblewać rumieniec. -Nom.-pokiwał głową radośnie rozmawiający z Husky'm piesek. -Czemu pytasz?-zapytał Eric'a. -Bo widzisz...ja...jakby to powiedzieć...-zastanawiał się nad wypowiedzią kremowo- zielonkawy Syberian Husky. -Wiesz może przez to co Dilara lubi?...Tak bardzo...nigdy się nie pytałem jej bo nie chcę wyjść na jej oczach jak Killen albo Zorro.- tłumaczył Eric. -WOW! Emm...no nie wiem...ostatnio gdy Patty kupowała jej prezent urodzinowy to wybrała jej ulubioną książkę, chyba Wojownicy jakoś tak...możemy razem poszukać jak chcesz ale wątpię, nawet bardzo by tu było. -odpowiedział Tolys, który wzrokiem szukał działu książkowego. -Dzięki!-podskoczył Eric, do góry. -Idziemy?-zapytał kierując się w stronę wyjścia. -Ok, tylko wybiorę prezent dla Patty, ok?- oznajmił drugiemu pieskowi, Tolys. Tamten w zrozumieniu pokiwał głową. '''W tym samym czasie każdy piesek szukał dla swojej ukochanej odpowiedniego prezentu. Raptem pojawił się bladoniebieski portal i wyskoczył z niego...Nick. -NICK!-podskoczył radośnie na widok swojego najlepszego kumpla Altron, dwa pieski przybiły piątkę. Każdy witał się z pieskiem, -Nie jestem za późno?-zapytał brązowy piesek z ciemnopomarańczową chustą na szyi. -Co Ty? Nie. Powiedziałbym, że w samą porę, wybieramy właśnie prezenty dla naszych ukochanych.-oznajmił pieskowi Ernest. -Uff...to dobrze, a nawet bardzo.-odetchnął z ulgą brązowooki Kundelek. Ruszył na poszukiwania dla prezentu dla Faith. Większość z nic nie miała problemu z wyborem, były to jakieś odzieżowe, kosmetyczne dodatki. Jednak przed niektórymi takimi jak Altron, Cayo, Victor, Nick, Koda, Smav, Harry, East mieli drobne problemy z wybraniem odpowiedniego prezentu. ' -Ja może pójdę do księgarni kupić coś dla Slend...-oznajmił niebieskooki Wilczak Czechosłowacki i wyszedł ze sklepu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo '''Lucy nuciła sobie pod nosem, piosenkę jaką miała zaśpiewać na weselu. Łapą o metalowe krzesło wybijała sobie rytm. Wtedy ze sklepu wyszły samczyki, każdy z nich nosił siatkę. Faith zasmuciła się tym gdy każda sunia podbiegła do swojego ukochanego wymieniając się liźnięciem. ' -Faith!-zawołał czyjś głos, była to Kasha, która wróciła to jej BFF.-Czy coś się stało?-zapytała przejęta jej stanem. -O...nie...nie wszystko ok...tylko gdyby Nick mógłby tu być byłoby idealnie...-westchnęła niebieskooka suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki, i opuściła jej spojrzenie na łapy. -A co jakby tu był, byłoby idealnie?-ozwał się czyjś głos. Oczy Faith powiększyły się, gwałtownie odwróciła głowę zza nią stał Nick trzymając prezent w pysiu. Wywróciła go, ogon chodził jej jak szalony. Nick śmiał się. Kiedy pozbierał się z białej posadzki swoim czołem dotknął jej. 'W tym samym czasie Patty otworzyła prezent od Tolys'a była to srebrna niewielka broszka, z dużym szmaragdem po środku. ' -Woow.-zachwyciła się. -Tolys! Nie musiałeś.-powiedziała do pieska, czule. -Musiałem, jesteś tego warta.-odpowiedział z miłością suni, Tolys. Pocałowali się. Dilara uśmiechnęła się, poczuła nagle czyjąś łapę która ją trąca. Zza nią stał Eric. -Kupiłem Ci książkę...nie wiem czy taką masz...pisali coś o przed premierze i wziąłem z tej półki...taki upominek... 'Suczka przechwyciła siatkę, w środku była ładnie zapakowana książka. ' -WOW! To najnowszy tom! Miałam sobie kupić, ale Ty już to zrobiłeś! Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!-ucieszyła się Dilara, która przytuliła pieska. Gdy to zrobiła jego oblał rumieniec. 'Wtedy też z głośników ozwał sie kobiecy głos:"''Pasażerowie lotu 808 Zatoka Przygód- Male, proszeni są o ustawienie się przy bramkach 20- 31. Passangers on the flight 808 Adventure Bay- Male, are asked to appear at gates 20-31". ' -To my!-zawołała bardzo radośnie Everest, wzięła jej walizkę i zaczęła iść. Psiaki szły ciągnąc walizki. -Malediwy nadchodzimy!-zawołała bardzo radośnie Werix, idąc z walizką. -Jesteśmy coraz bliżej naszego Wielkiego Dnia.-rzekła bardzo czule Patty do Tolys'a idąc do bramek. -Tak.-rzekł psiak, kładąc jego głowę na jej. Rozdział 2 '''Psiaki pokazywały karty pokładowe. 12 minut musieli czekać na wejście, jednak wtedy ich przepuszczono. Mogli wyjść na płytę lotniskową. Była prawie noc, niebo miało jeszcze gdzie nie gdzie ciemnopomarańczowy odcień. Na płycie parę metrów od piesków, czekał ogromny, biały prywatny samolot Gray'a. Marshall tylko wzdrygnął się, na widok turbin samolotowych. Ogon lekko poleciał mu między tylne łapki. Laika, która wiedziała o jego strachu przed lataniem od razu wyczuła sytuację, zatem pocieszyła pieska liźnięciem po głowie. To trochę pomogło niebieskookiemu niezdarnemu Dalmatyńczykowi. Zaczęli wchodzić po metalowych schodach, u góry był plastikowy dach ciągnący się do poręczy. Dawało to wrażenie tuby. Powoli wchodzili na pokład gdy ostatni piesek, wszedł wszystkie pieski ponownie znalazły się w latającym raju! ' -Woow!-powiedziały osłupiałe, niektóre pieski będące pierwszy raz na pokładzie. -I co sądzicie?-zapytał merdając ogonkiem na boki Gray, nowe pieski. -Jest wspaniały.-odrzekli Fay z Grantem, którzy nadal byli w pozytywnym szoku. -Za mało powiedziane...brak słów!-chwaliła samolot i jego wnętrze Fire. -Lecimy?-zapytał ochoczo Austin, patrząc po pieskach. Gray pokiwał głową. Robo- Pies dawno siedział w kokpicie. Z wieży kontrolnej dostali zezwolenie na start. Pieski usiadły na białych skórzanych sofach i zapięły pasy. Powoli zaczęli ruszać po ciemnoszarej płycie lotniska. Na początku holownik ich ciągnął przez jakiś czas, potem mogli sami. Zaczęli szybciej się posuwać po płycie, jednak się zatrzymali. -Co tym razem!?- burknął Hutch, wywracając oczyma oraz wbijając jego łapy w siedzenie. -Daj spokój, tato, zaraz ruszamy.- odpowiedział spokojnie ojcu Solo, po czym wrócił do rozmowy z jego żoną. -Ale będzie fajnie, znowu na Malediwach!-mówiła podekscytowana Rossita. Ogonem uderzała o siedzenie, Rashta z Rumberem mimo radości jak reszta szczeniąt powoli zaczęli ziewać. 'Wjechali na pas startowy. Zaczęli słyszeć jak z każdą sekundą silniki nabierają mocy. Nagle ruszyli, jechali coraz szybciej i szybciej. Marshall pisnął, mimo, że siedział z brzegu. Poczuli jak oderwali się od ziemi. Przez okno widać było Zatokę Przygód w wieczornym świetle. Corrlie zrobił z tej perspektywy zdjęcie. Zaś Amber nie odrywała obiektywu jej aparatu od okna. Nadal lecieli pod pewnym kątem nachylenia, aby nabrać pułapu odpowiedniego. Gdy go nabrali samolot rozświetliło ciepłe bladożółte światło punktowe. Oraz przy podłodze. Pojawił się zielony znak, oznajmiający że można odpiąć pasy. Psiaki jak zobaczyły znak tak też i zrobiły. Większość z nich pobiegła do pokoi, tylko nieliczni poszli by coś przekąsić. W pokojach zaś przemęczone rodziny ułożyły się obok siebie, tak jak i pary. ' -Ciekawa jestem co Vitto przygotował ze Stefanem i Zuzią przygotowali,mówili że przygotowali jakieś smakołyki. -mówiła Esmeralda, idąc z resztą piesków stronę barku, gdzie miała być prezentacja kulinarnych przysmaków trójki piesków. -Także, uwielbiam jedzenie!-oblizał się Rubble, po pyszczku. Rosa ze śmiechem wywróciła oczy do góry i zachichotała. -Pieski i suczki! Zapraszamy do skosztowania nowych szaszłyków! Oraz kanapeczek z kabanosami!- zachęcał pieski Vitto, psiak siedział na wysokim krześle. I podawał pieskom poczęstunek. -Mmmm...bajka...-rozmarzyła się Night, kosztując szaszłyk. Po czym oblizała swój biały pyszczek. -Poproszę jeszcze jednego. -dopowiedziała, a jej zielone oczy rozszerzyły się. -Ok.- pokiwała głową Zuzia, podając kolejny szaszłyk czarnej suczce w białe łaty. -A Ty kochany, masz jakieś dla mnie propozycje?-spytała Stefana, Esmeralda patrząc zza stół. Brązoworudy piesek w kremowe łaty, szybko się odwrócił. Na sobie miał szary strój. -Hmm...może kanapeczki cudna?-zasugerował Stefan, żonie podsuwając biały talerz. -Ok! Pachną i wyglądają przepysznie.- oblizała się biało- brązowa suczka rasy Papillon. Po czym z dużym smakiem zjadła kanapki. -Ile Ci to zajmie? Szczenięta trochę są zmęczone i ułożę je spać. -spytała suczka najpierw męża. -Nie wiem, myślę, że max godzinę. -rzekł suczce piesek z czułością. -Ok, będę czekać w pokoju.- oznajmiła Esmeralda, zeskakując z krzesła. -Canon! Runne! Alicia! Vitially! Idziemy.-oznajmiła swoim dzieciom sunia. -Ok, mamo.-zgodnie odpowiedziały im szczeniaki. -Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać ta słynna świecąca plaża gdy będą weselne dekoracje.- zastanawiała się mimo rozespania Alicia. -Pięknie! Z świecącą na niebiesko wodą będzie extra!- rzekł siostrze z dużym entuzjazmem Canon. -Ja nie mogę się doczekać kąpieli w tej wodzie!- szczeknął radośnie Runne, oznajmiając swoje zamiary. -To samo!- uśmiechnęła się Vitially. Idąc tuż przy mamie, po czym szeroko ziewnęła. Ze zmęczenia padła na ziemię. Poczuła jak ktoś podnosi ją za kark i kładzie na miękkim futrze, była to jej mama, Esmeralda. -Jeszcze chwileczkę maleńka.-pocieszyła córkę Esmeralda, idąc w stronę pokoju. Wkrótce otworzyła drzwi i z wielką czułością zsunęła córkę z pleców by wraz z resztą jej dzieci owinąć ich kocem. 'Noc pojawiła się za oknami samolotowymi. Widać było świecący jasno- księżyc i mrugające światło samolotowe. Światła w pokojach i korytarzu przytłumiały gwiazdy. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Esmeraldy 'Pieski wybudził odgłos z głośników, będącym głosem Rydera. ' -Za 10 minut lądujemy na lotnisku, w stolicy Malediwów Male!-oznajmił brunet. Psiaki poderwały się z miejsc. Patty zamrugała rozespanymi oczyma, jednak wkrótce wiadomość dotarła do niej. -TOLYS! Jesteśmy coraz bliżej miejsca docelowego!-zawołała do swego narzeczonego. Piesek ucieszył się i polizał ją. -Czyli, jeszcze tylko parę dni dzieli mnie od jednego z najwspanialszych dni w moim życiu.- rzekł zielonooki Kundelek, posyłając ukochanej pełne radości i czułości spojrzenie. -Chodźmy, do tego tak jakby salonu!-oznajmiła Łajka Jakucka zrywając się i otworzyła drzwi, naciskając przednią łapą na klamkę, trochę wspierając się na dwóch tylnych. -Ok, cudna.-zgodził się Tolys i poszedł za suczką. Idąc przez korytarz natrafili na biegnące pozostałe pieski. -Ale będzie extra, prawda Bloodfur?- mówiła biegnąc podekscytowana Martine do chłopaka. -Pewnie, że tak, bo będę z Tobą!- odpowiedział bordowo- rudy z czarną grzywą, pyskiem, łapami złotej saluki z czerwono- pomarańczowo- złotymi uszami i grzywką. -AUU! W końcu dolecimy!-zawyła radośnie Shiraz, biegnąc i wyjąc. -HA! Ścigamy się Shiraz?-zapytał dorównując mieszance Dingo z Kojotem kroku czarny Groenendael. -Pewnie, że tak!- odpowiedziała mu sunia i zaczęli biec. Wyrwali się na prowadzenie i z impetem zahamowali tam gdzie były skórzane kanapy. Chase z Everest oraz resztą piesków które już tam były zamrugali zdziwieni. -(Dyszenie) Remis...-wydyszał Conrad, wskakując ostatkiem sił na kanapę i zapiął się pasami. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka zrobiła to samo. -Ruf! Ruf! Nareszcie będzie świeże powietrze!- ucieszyła się Werix, merdając podczas biegu ogonem. -Nie mogę się doczekać sukienek!- mówiła podekscytowana Inga, po czym wyobrażać zaczęła sobie wszystkie kreacje modowe. 'Do Łajki Jakuckiej i jej narzeczonego dobiegła Dilara. ' -AUU! W końcu lądujemy, ale mam nadzieję, że wylądujemy bez nie potrzebnych opóźnień.- mówiła brązowo- czarna Malinois. -Ja także, mam taką nadzieje Dili.-rzekła dobiegając do kanapy Patty. Suczka usiadła w środku, a po jej stronach narzeczony suni i jej BFF. Czuli jak zniżają pułap, a potem przedzierać się zaczynają przez warstwę chmur. Widzieli już lotnisko, które nie było tak w dole. Wręcz przeciwnie widać było je wyraźne i coraz bliżej. Minęła chwila zmieniania pułapu, przedzierania się przez chmury i wylądowali. 'Na ziemi, zaczął wstawać świt. Płyta lotniskowa skąpana była w pierwszych promykach słońca. Każda suczka wtuliła swoją głowę w jej ukochanego. Max'owi schodząc po metalowych schodach, podwinęła się łapa powodując, że wpadł na Dilarę i Eric'a. ' -Sorka...-przeprosił czarny Labrador dwa pieski, nadal potrząsał głową. Jednak wstając z w miarę ciepłej płyty lotniskowej Dilara dotknęła się nosami z Eric'iem. Oba psy oblał czerwony rumieniec. -Ej, idziemy!-zawołał Minimus, odwracając głowę w stronę dwójki piesków. -Sory...idę...-przeprosiła suczka, speszona spuściła głowę w dół i poszła dalej. Osłupiony Eric zamrugał oczami, jednak potem spuścił smutny wzrok na swoje łapy i poczłapał za resztą. Gdy tak szli, zauważyli, że ląduje w oddali szybowiec. Do piesków z Psiego Patrolu dobiegli z drugiego końca płyty lotniskowej ich przyjaciele. -Flurr! Chodź!-zawołała radośnie suczkę Fay. Biało- czarna Kundelka, podbiegła do reszty. Jednak ostatni raz spojrzała na biały szybowiec, na tle porannego nieba pełnego fioletowych, czerwonych chmur. Nagle z kimś się zderzyła. Oba pieski potoczyły się w dwie różne strony. -AU!- syknęła Flurr, pocierając łapką jej głowę. -Uważaj jak leziesz Play!- warknęła w stronę samca rasy Gerberian Shepsky. -Ale to nie ja Flurr.-rzekł Play, w odpowiedzi. W jego zielonych oczach widać było lekkie oburzenie. -Zatem kto?!- warknęła Flurr jeżąc białą sierść na jej karku. -Aj...sorki...-ozwał się z boku drugi, nowy głos, który suczka i Psi Patrol usłyszeli po raz pierwszy. Z płyty wstał, wysoki Kundel. Gdy stanął na równe łapy widać, było że jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, Futro pieska było beżowe w białe łaty a miejscami szare. Jego oczy były dwukolorowe. Lewe miał niebieskie a prawe brązowe. -Wracałem z lotu. Na kogo wpadłem?-przeprosił. -Na mnie...-rzekła Flurr, jednak gdy podniosła na niego wzrok, cała oblała się rumieńcem i szybko zwiesiła wzrok na swoje łapy.-Flurr jestem...-przedstawiła się krótko. Mimo to czuła nieodpartą chęć znów spojrzenia na pieska. Popatrzyła znów na niego, machnął ogonem lekko w lewo. Prezentował sie cudownie. -A ja Aster jestem.-przedstawił się psiak. Jednak gdy popatrzył na Flurr, szybko spojrzał w bok pesząc się. -A my jesteśmy Psim Patrolem!- rzekł przyjaźnie Chase, występując do przodu.- Przedstawimy Ci się, tylko zejdźmy z płyty lotniskowej.-oznajmił Owczarek Niemiecki. -Dobrze.-skinął głową Aster i poszedł za gromadą psów. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a 'Pieski odebrały bagaże i wyszły z lotniska. Na pieski czekał Patrolowiec, który miał zawieźć ich do portu gdzie czekał na nich jacht Gray'a. W porannym świetle prezentował się majestatycznie. Pieski na jego widok zamerdały ogonami, zaś Patty położyła głowę na ramieniu Tolys'a. Ze względu iż przypomniało się ich pierwsze spotkanie. Zaczęli wchodzić po molo do środka jachtu. Robił to samo imponujące wrażenie od środka. ' -Prawie zapomniałam jak tu jest super!- zażartowała Prima, powodując śmiech u reszty szczeniaczków. Korytarz wypełniało białe światło lamp i żyrandoli znajdujących się przy suficie. -To chodźcie do salonu. Bagaże zostawcie tu.-oznajmił Gray. Pieski pokiwały głowami. Aster chodził i wodził spojrzeniem po całym pomieszczeniu pyszczek miał otwarty ze zdumienia tak jak oczy. 'Usiedli, na kanapach tymczasem jacht odbił od portu. Powoli oglądali jak brzeg z każdą sekundą maleje i zostaje w tyle. ' -Mamy jakieś 30 minut rejsu.-oznajmił wszystkim Chase patrząc się na każdego dookoła. -U to dość krótko. W tym czasie może przekąsimy coś. Większość z nas jadła jakieś 8 godzin temu.-zauważył Hutch ziewając potężnie. Ale szybko ponownie powrócił do dumnego siadu. -Świetny pomysł tato!-zauważyli Solo wraz z Atheną którzy spojrzeli się radośnie na ojca. -Zatem zjedzcie coś pieski.-rzekł Ryder. Psiaki popędziły do jadalni, gdzie już czekało na nich świeże sushi. Każdy zjadł z dużym smakiem przysmak. -MM...-oblizał się po pysku Max, kończąc drugi kawałek sushi. -Och to takie wspaniałe, że możemy być na tym statku gdzie się poznawaliśmy.-westchnęła Patty i położyła głowę na ramieniu Tolysa zamykając jej oczy. -Masz rację najdroższa.-przyznał narzeczonej rację zielonooki Kundel, i zamerdał ogonem. Dilara patrzyła się na BFF jednak ze stresu mało co jadła. -Dili zjedz coś, nie jadłaś co najmniej od 22!-zauważył z przejęciem Eric patrząc na suczkę. -O...nie jestem głodna z tego wszystkiego...-rzekła spokojnie suczka patrząc się na Husky'ego. -Dilara, przejmujesz się za bardzo.-ozwał się nagle głos Patty. -Proszę, zjedz coś. -poprosiła Łajka Jakucka. -Proszę zjedz Dilara.-prosił także Eric jego spojrzenie zetknęło się ze wzrokiem Dilary. -Ech...no dobrze.-odpowiedziała suczka i po chwili pałaszowała sushi. Szybko skończyła jeść nawet wzięła dokładkę co zaspokoiło bardzo głód. Suczka wstała od stołu i poszła na dziób statku. Stanęła na dwóch łapach opierając przednie na barierce. -Tu jesteś...szukałem Ciebie...muszę coś Ci powiedzieć...-przerwał chwilę zamyślenia Malinois głos Syberiana Husky'ego o zielonych oczach. Zaskoczona suczka stanęła na pokładzie i popatrzyła na pieska. -Słucham? 'Serce Eric'a waliło jak oszalałe, stres ściskał żołądek a psiak ledwo co oddychał. Przełknął ślinę i podszedł bliżej suczki. ' -Słuchaj...ja...-zaczął mówić, wtedy też i Dilara patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem jakby oczekiwała, że coś powie. Jednak wtedy zabłysnęły ich komunikatory i ozwał się głos Rydera: -Psi Patrol zbiórka w salonie! '''Wskoczyli na kanapy w salonie i już za chwilę każdy psiak wytężał wzrok w kierunku Rydera. -Pieski jak sami wiecie, że po dopłynięciu na wyspę zaczną się gorączkowe przygotowania do ślubu Patty i Tolys'a.-zaczął brunet, gdy wspomniał o przyszłej młodej parze oba pieski posłały sobie pełne miłości spojrzenie. -Chcę by wstępne przygotowania zaczęły się prawie, że na już! Zatem...Zuzia! Twoim zadaniem będzie przygotowanie tortu weselnego! Bo potrawy już przygotowane. -Zuzia gotuje i na misje się szykuje! -Następnie Diego i Rosa zaprojektujecie altankę ślubną oraz namiot lub przenośne pomieszczenie w którym będzie się odbywać wesele! Rubble, Obi Waszym zadaniem będzie wszystko zbudować. Pomogą też Wam w tym Rocky, Eco, Hope! Eeva Ty wyznaczysz odpowiednie kwiaty do altanki i na dywan kwiatowy. Annie Ty przyszykujesz przede wszystkim makijaż dla Patty oraz jej drużby potem dla gości. -(Nwm, co może mówić Diego) -(Nwm, co może mówić Rosa) -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Obi tak to robi! -Zielone znaczy jedź! -Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! -Tam gdzie las ,jest i Hope. -(Nwm co może mówić Eeva) -Piękny makijaż dla Was Annie da! -Malcolm oraz Tasha! Waszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie muzyki na wesele. Musica, Lucy Jord, Elise, Fuksia, Poppy, Gracja, Noemi. Wy przygotujecie hit wieczoru i coś zaśpiewacie. Reszta piesków może wyciągać ławki z zamszowymi siedzeniami spod pokładu.-wyznaczał dalej Ryder. -Yo! Imprezę gotowy jestem rozkręcić! Yo! -(Nwm, co może mówić Tasha) -(Nwm, co może mówić Musica) -(Nwm, co może mówić Lucy Jord) -Elise zaraz wam zaśpiewa! -(Nwm, co może mówić Fuksia) -(Nwm, co może mówić Poppy) -(Nwm, co może mówić Gracja) -(Nwm, co może mówić Noemi) -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji! Reszta może już się szykować.-oznajmił Ryder, który wcześniej oznajmił jak zwykle z ręką do góry gotowość piesków. -AUU!-zawyły pieski w dużej euforii. Każdy pognał w boki albo do pokoi. Dilara pognała za jej BFF do pokoju Łajki Jakuckiej. Suczka usiadła westchnęła ciężko i położyła po sobie uszy. Lekko przygarbiona usiadła i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Malinois zastrzygła uszami i podeszła do suczki. -Ej...Patty co Ci?-zapytała z troską Dilara, kładąc łapę na barku Łajki Jakuckiej z wiankiem na głowie. -Zaczynam się stresować...jejku...a co jak pójdzie coś nie tak...albo ktoś z wrogów zaatakuje...lub ja się zblamuje...jak Tolys zareaguje na moich rodziców i przede wszystkim ceremonia...boję się że zabraknie mi tchu by coś przemówić...-martwiła się Patty wbijając spojrzenie je niebieskich oczu jeszcze bardziej w ziemię i łapy. -Nie stresuj się...w razie czego ja będę Ci pomagać i zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, a poza tym wszystko pójdzie w porządku o to się nie martw. I lepiej by nikt z naszych wrogów nie chciał popsuć ślubu mojej BFF bo popamięta moje kły! Myślę, że Tolysa także. Nie zblamujesz się zawsze wypadasz świetnie i tym razem też tak będzie, jeśli zechcesz możemy zrobić próbę? A z tego co mi opowiadałaś Twoi rodzice to przemiłe psy, zatem nie ma co się martwić a Tolys to bardzo spokojny i troskliwy pies. Na pewno się dogadają. Jesteś odważna i na pewno dasz radę. Stres zostaw mi.-pocieszała Dilara jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę i pod koniec puściła oko.-Słuchaj jak chcesz możemy teraz się powygłupiać zanim nałożymy inne malowidła na pyski i sukienki tak by nic się nie zepsuło?-zasugerowała suczka. -Jejku!-rzekła suczka i przytuliła z całych sił Dilarę. -Jesteś najlepszą BFF w całym Wszechświecie i nie mogę uwierzyć że mogę mieć taką! Niezmierne dzięki Dili nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi pomagasz. Próba i wygłupy brzmią świetnie. Dilara wskoczyła na łóżko i zamaszystym ruchem ściągnęła z niego poduszkę. Patty zachichotała i wkrótce ściągnęła drugą poduszkę. Obie suczki zaczęły się nimi okładać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty W kuchni Zuzia rozłożyła parę forem do ciast. Planowała upiec ciasto piętrowe. Axe towarzyszył suczce i pomagał jej np. rozbijać jajka i miksować. W końcu suczka wlała do pierwszej foremki, największej. -Jej! Pierwsza gotowa! I dzięki Axe za pomoc. Jesteś naprawdę najlepszym narzeczonym jakiego można sobie wymarzyć!-podziękowała z wdzięcznością w niebieskich oczach Zuzia i przytuliła się do pieska. -Nie ma za co skarbie.-odpowiedział ukochanej Axe. -Zaczynamy masę na drugą foremkę?-zapytała brązowo- biała suczka z różowym noskiem. -Pewnie.-odpowiedział jej w czarnej obroży samiec będący mieszanką Dingo z Owczarkiem Niemieckim. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi Diego i Rosa rozłożyli papier na stole i zaczęli kreślić na nim. Ryder przyglądał się temu z tyłu. Po 20 minutach pieski skończyły. Już sam projekt zapierał dech w piersiach. -Postanowiliśmy dodać światła w altance.-oznajmił brunetowi Diego gdy ten oglądał projekt altanki, który trzymał w rękach. -Oraz dodaliśmy scenę w namiocie w którym odbędzie się impreza. Ale uwierz Ryder od środka i zewnątrz namiotu zwykłego takiego weselnego nie będzie można poznać.-tłumaczyła Rosa, co do namiotu. -Woow.Brawo pieski! Jesteście wybitnie uzdolnieni, możecie mieć czas wolny.-pochwalił chłopak kierując wzrok na dwa pieski. Malinois popatrzył na Pudelkę i pokiwali głowami każde z nich rozeszło się w dwie strony. Rosa podeszła do Rubble'a który pił lemoniadę w misce, zaś Diego postanowił być blisko Valki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Diega Jacht dobijał powoli do wyspy, dlatego wszystkie pieski wyszły na dziób opierając się łapami o barierkę. Widzieli już brzeg a ekscytacja sięgała zenitu. Słońce już wzeszło do góry, powoli grzejąc futra psów. Dobili do brzegu pieski zawyły radośnie. ''' Rozdział 3 '''Wtedy też Patty zauważył cztery kształty, wzięła głośno powietrze z radości i zbiegła w dół, jeszcze nie rozstawiono przenośnej kładki, zatem suczka wylądowała wodzie, kawałek przepłynęła i zauważyła rodzinę. -MAMO! TATO! TORI!!-krzyczała z daleka. Psy przerwały rozmowę i spojrzeli w jej kierunku. Patty dostała kopa energii i zaczęła szybciej płynąć, wkrótce dopłynęła na brzeg. -PATTY!-krzyknęła jej rodzina i wszyscy ruszyli do suczki wywracając ją. Mocy liźnięć i merdających ogonów nie da się opisać. -Jejku moja piękna córeczka! Jak się za Tobą stęskniłam.-mówiła Iva liżąc serdecznie suczkę. W oczach miała pełno matczynej miłości. -Moja córa!-ucieszył się Christopher i przytulił córkę jak najmocniej Patty machała bez przerwy ogonem. Przytuliła siostrę. -Dobrze Ciebie znów widzieć.-rzekła Tori patrząc na starszą siostrę Tori. Minę miała szczęśliwą jednak z tego szczęścia nie do końca dowierzała, że to się dzieje naprawdę. W końcu Łajka Jakucka zauważyła także niebieskooką suczkę Border Collie. Futro na pysku miała trochę białe, więcej białego było na klatce piersiowej, spodzie ogona, na tylnych łapach miała także białe skarpetki. Prawe ucho było ciemnobrązowe a lewe z tylko czubkiem. Głowę, ciało miała w kolorze jasno-brązową w odcieni szarości. Lekko ciemniejszą ma na plecach i górze ogona. Na łapach do pewnego momentu ma skarpetki w tym kolorze, zaś końcówki łap ciemnobrązowe. Dodatkowo miała kropki na futrze w kolorze ciemniejszym niż łata na plecach. -MISSY!-zakrzyknęła Patty i popędziła do kuzynki. Obie suczki serdecznie siebie przytuliły. Wkrótce pieski postawiły kładkę. I każdy przebiegł poznając się z rodzicami Patty. -Mamo, tato, Tori, Missy oto moja BFF Dilara.-przedstawiła Łajka Jakucka z wiankiem na głowie Malinois. -Bardzo miło mi Was poznać, Patty bardzo dużo o Was dobrego mówiła. Cieszę się że możemy się spotkać. -rzekła Malinois z radością i skłoniła lekko głowę w przywitaniu. -Nam również.-rzekła radośnie rodzina suczki. -Oraz przedstawiam Wam mojego narzeczonego.-zapowiedziała Patty, odsuwając się na bok aby zauważyli Tolysa. Lekko zestresowany piesek podszedł do przodu. -Witam. Jestem Tolys, Patty mi także o Was mówiła wiele dobrego, bardzo się cieszę z tego spotkania. Zaopiekuję się Waszą córką bardzo mocno ją kocham. -mówił piesek patrząc na rodzinie narzeczonej. -Nam również miło Ciebie poznać.-odrzekła rodzina suczki, z uśmiechem na pysiach i oczach. -Dobra, to teraz możemy zacząć budowę wszystkiego. A Was zapraszam na pokład gdzie czeka na Was poczęstunek i możecie się wyszykować.-zaprosił Ryder psiaki pokazując ręką statek. -Bardzo dziękujemy.-podziękował Christopher i ruszyli po kładce. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Annie weszła do pokoju Patty, która siedziała na małej białej pufie od spodu u góry zamszowej w kolorze fioletowym. Czekoladowa Cocker Spaniel położyła na białej toaletce wszystkie kosmetyki. Zaś Briana na wieszakach z Rose, Rossitą, Clarą, Roxy, Evis wnosiły stroje w tym sukienkę panny młodej. Annie stanęła przy Patty i zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem po palecie kolorów w poszukiwaniu najlepszego. W końcu znalazła! Był to kolor cyjanowy z brokatem. ''' '''Zaczęła precyzyjnie nakładać cienie do powiek, następnie wzięła tusz do rzęs. Pod sam koniec wyperfumowała suczkę, Annie zbliżyła blisko łapy i z radością w oczach patrzyła na suczkę. Patty z zamkniętymi oczy siedziała przed lustrem. -WOOW!-szepnęła ze zdziwienia gdy je otworzyła. Zamrugała powiekami z niedowierzaniem. -Czy pokażesz nam jak wyglądasz?-spytała radosnym tonem głosu Colette patrząc na siedzącą Łajkę Jakucką. -Proszę? -Ok.-odrzekła suczce Patty i odwróciła się. Wśród suczek przebiegł szmer zachwytu. -WOOW! Pięknie!-pochwaliła Dilara.-Świetna robota Annie.-pochwaliła Cocker Spanielkę Malinois. -Rzeczywiście. Woow.-szepnęła z zachwytem Majla. -To teraz czas na cuda naszych wspaniałych i utalentowanych projektantek.-oznajmiła na głos Victoria, odsuwając się na bok. -Oj...tam...drobiazg.-rzekła Clara pesząc się i powodziła wzrokiem w dół. -My tylko robiłyśmy naszą robotę i pasję.-dodała Rose, patrząc na Husky. -Dziewczyny! Wiecie, że jesteście wspaniałe! Pokażcie to dzieło, proszę.-nalegała dalej, lecz grzecznie Victoria. -Oki, oki.-zaśmiała się Evis i wróciła się do tyłu po wieszak. -Patty zamknij oczy.-poleciła Łajce Jakuckiej, Kundelka o niebieskich oczach z futrem w odcieniach beżu, bieli i szarości. Przyszła panna młoda zgodnie z poleceniem suni zamknęła oczy.-Briana, Roxy wnieście wieszak z korytarza.-dodała. -Się robi!-odpowiedziały chórem obie suczki pędząc do drzwi. Wkrótce na przedzie tyłem szła Briana, a wieszak pchała Roxy. -Najlepiej to wszystkie zamknijcie oczy!-zawołała w biegu Roxy, odwracając głowę do tyłu. -Możesz otworzyć oczy.-oznajmiła głośno i wyraźnie wszystkim Briana. Suczki zauważyły suknię ślubną cisza oznajmiała zachwyt. -Dziewczyny jak zawsze przechodzicie same siebie!-jako pierwsza z pochwałą wyszła Brooklyn. Patty siedziała oniemiała z zachwytu. -Dziewczyny to jest prześliczne! Dziękuje Wam!-rzekła serdecznym tonem głosem Łajka Jakucka.-Katie czy możesz przyjść do mojego pokoju?-poprosiła przez komunikator suczka. Około dwóch minut później żona Rydera, pukała do drzwi. -Jestem Patty! Woow! Cudownie wyglądasz i oszołamiająca suknia.-pochwaliła pracę psich projektantek Katie.-W czym mogę pomóc?-zapytała. -Czy mogłabyś mi zdjąć obrożę?-zapytała Patty patrząc się na dziewczynę, tamta skinęła głową. Podeszła do suczki i ściągnęła jasnobrązowy pasek przez głowę suczki powodując że wianek spadł. Jednakże Katie zaraz go podniosła i założyła ponownie na głowę suczki. Suczka odebrała obrożę z odznaką od dziewczyny i położyła ją na białej powierzchni toaletki. Zeskoczyła i podeszła do wieszaka, ściągnęła sukienkę z wieszaka i poszła przebrać się w postawionym przez Lady parawanie. Suczki niecierpliwie wyczekiwały pojawienia się Patty. ' -Gotowe?-zapytał po jakimś czasie szurania tkanin o ziemię głos Patty. -Pewnie!-odrzekły chórem suczki. Ekscytacja i pozytywne napięcie były wręcz namacalne. Przez chwilę zaczerpnęły głośno powietrza i wstrzymały oddech. Wtem Patty wyszła zza beżowego parawanu w czerwone róże. '''Suczka wyglądała prześlicznie! Podkręcone rzęsy, turkusowe cienie do powiek idealnie współgrały z suknią ślubną. Suknia była biała jak śnieg. Na większości jej ciała miała mini gorset, którego materiał elegancko był pofałdowany. Dół sukni był śliczny. Został wykonany z półprzezroczystego materiału, który był delikatny jak jedwab. Dół ślicznie był pofalowany, co sprawiała, że sukienka była bardzo długa i dotykała dużej części podłogi. Dodatkowo wianek, który zawsze miała suczka ślicznie pasował do całego stroju. ' -Wooow...-powiedziały na raz wszystkie suczki. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od Łajki Jakuckiej. Katie złożyła ręce i położyła głowę na bok właśnie na nich. -Woow...Wyglądasz przepięknie. Będziesz najpiękniejszą panną młodą!-pochwaliła Dilara ze łzami w jej brązowych oczach. Suczki pokiwały głowami na zgodę. -Jejku! Tolys jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Będziecie świetnie do siebie pasować.-chwaliła Shiraz merdając energicznie na boki ogonem. -Pięknie wyglądasz w tej sukni!-pochwaliła Martine podskakując przednimi łapami do góry. -Teraz to naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać ślubu.-kontynuowała Saluki i na chwilę zamyśliła się. -Chciałabym złapać bukiet...-szepnęła do siebie. -Jejku! Ta suknia już wyglądała mega, ale na Tobie to jeszcze bardziej megaśnie wygląda. Dziewczyny dokonały kapitalnej roboty.-komplementowała to Patty to projektantki mody i Annie Werix z szczerym uznaniem. -Cudownie! Brak słów, ta sukienka idealnie leży. -mówiła zachwycona Flurr. Ogon merdał jej to w to to w to. -Ślicznie!-zachwyciła się Honey patrząc z zachwytem. -Przypomina się mój z Justin'em...-rozmarzyła się sunia. Wtem do pokoju ktoś zapukał. 'Suczki odwróciły ich głowy natychmiastowo w stronę drzwi. ' -Proszę wejść.-oznajmiła głośno Patty patrząc zaciekawiona. '''Białe drzwi rozsunęły się, by zobaczyć że przed nimi stoi rodzina suczki. Weszli do środka. Mama, suczki Iva stała oszołomiona. Do oczu suczki napłynęły łzy ze wzruszenia i szczęścia. Christopher patrzył dumnym wzrokiem na swoją córkę, choć widać było wzruszenie w jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Missy kuzynka suczki stała oszołomiona, pyszczek miała otwarty ze zdziwienia ale oczy wyrażały wielką radość. Zza nimi stała Tori, która na pyszczku miała wielki uśmiech. W końcu Iva podbiegła do swojej córki i przytuliła ją z całych sił. -Jejku kochanie moje, wyglądasz prześlicznie! Będziesz najpiękniejszą panną młodą! Patty słońce Ty moje.-mówiła Iva tuląc się do córki, łzy płynęły po policzkach brązowo- białej Border Collie o niebieskich oczach. -Pięknie...Wyglądasz po prostu przepięknie.-chwalił swoją najstarszą córkę Christopher. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy wyrażały tyle dumy. -Jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni Patty.-powiedział to biały samiec Łajki Jakuckiej w ciemnoszare i czarne łaty po czym podszedł do suni i ją mocno przytulił. -Och, wyglądasz tak przepięknie! Nie mogę się doczekać już Twojej ceremonii ślubnej siostrzyczko. -mówiła merdając czarno- białym ogonem Tori. Jej spojrzenie było pełne szczęścia. Młodsza sunia podeszła i przytuliła swoją starszą siostrę. -Patty! Wyglądasz wspaniale! Ach!-zachwycała się całą sobą Missy. Na białym pysiu Border Collie gościł serdeczny uśmiech. -Niech no Cię przytulę!-dopowiedziała kuzynka suczki i ją przytulili. Ciemnobrązowo- brązowo- biały ogon panny młodej chodził we wszystkie strony. Dilara i reszta suczek patrzyły z radością szczęśliwe chwile panny młodej. Dilarę chwyciła chwilowa nostalgia na myśl o wszystkich chwilach przed poznaniem narzeczonego jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Wkrótce pochwyciła ją jakaś łapa i dołączyła do uścisku. Była to łapa jej BFF. Przytulanie trwało jeszcze parę dobrych chwil, zanim Patty oznajmiła: -To czas teraz na przyszykowanie drużby i gości! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty W pokoju Tolys'a panował delikatny stres. Zielonooki Kundelek chodził we wszystkie strony po pokoju. ' -Nie stresuj się!-próbował pokrzepić psa na duchu Chase uśmiechając się do niego. -Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. -Tak! Tata ma rację, zobaczysz że to będzie jedna z Twoich najpiękniejszych chwil w życiu.-zapewniał pana młodego Gray. -Zaufaj nam! Nie musisz także się stresować przyjęciem, gdyż przygotowania idą pełną parą.-próbował pocieszać Tolys'a Dylan. -Ach...wiem...ale...co jeśli powiem coś nie tak...-zamartwiał się psiak siadając i spuszczając głowę tak, że barki były wyżej niż głowa. -No coś Ty! Każdy z nas co ma żony przeszedł przez ten sam stres co Ty, zatem rozumiemy Ciebie idealnie, ale musisz go przezwyciężyć.-motywował psiaka dalej Carlie. W drugim zdaniu popatrzył się na resztę psiaków aby uzyskać dodatkowe ich poparcie. '''Tolys trochę się uśmiechnął i wyprostował. ' -Zadbamy o wszystko byś miał wspaniały ślub i wesele.-dodał Maximus. -I nie przejmuj się Sweetie czy Arianą. W razie czego damy im radę, choć nie sądzę by o tym wiedziały.-dopowiedział Victor. -Dobra, przynoście garnitur! Nie będziemy tu tak stać.-ożywił się znacznie Tolys mówiąc żartobliwym tonem. Roger popędził na korytarz wraz z jego bratem Johnboy'em po wieszak na kółkach. '''Wkrótce do pokoju wjechali z wieszakiem. Tolys zamerdał mocniej ogonem, teraz zamiast stresu ogarnęła go ogromna ekscytacja. Ares ściągnął garnitur z białą karteczką na której pisało imię Tolys'a. Podał elegancko garnitur. -Ok! Dzięki to ja się przebiorę!-oznajmił zielonooki Kundel i pognał w róg aby się przebrać w garnitur. -Proszę bardzo.-skinął głową Ares i zamerdał jego ogromnym puszystym ogonem. Chwilę psiaki czekały na pana młodego. Wkrótce stanął całkowicie do nich tyłem i zapytał: -Gotowi? -Pewnie że tak! Pokazuj się brachu.-pokiwał głową szybko Antonio, ogonem szybko zamerdał Psiak odwrócił się. Na jego brązowym futrze idealnie układał się czarny garnitur. Tylko na klatce piersiowej lekko widać było białą koszulę. Mankiety były białe z czarnym guzikiem. Na szyi na białej tasiemce była czarna muszka. Ogon psa lekko drgnął na bok. -Super wyglądasz!-pogratulował szczerze oraz radośnie Antonio i uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Bardzo fajnie, Patty na pewno Ci się nie oprze.-zapewniał psa Balto i położył jego łapę na ramieniu Kundla. Na chwilę Rottweiler wydawał się, że zawiesił się. -Wszystko ok?-trącił jego najlepszego przyjaciela Ernest łapą. Jego cyjankowe oczy pytały czy chodzi o Talir. Nietypowe błękitne oczy jak dla Rottweilera Balta odpowiedziały mu. Jednak by nie wydawać swoich myśli odparł: -Tak. Wszystko w porządku brachu. -To super.-zamerdał ogonem Ernest uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. -Szkoda, że mojego brachu tu nie ma.-skrzywił się na swoim pysku Altron. Wzdychając i unosząc barki do góry. -Może się pojawi, jeszcze nie przekreślajmy?-zasugerował psu Bloodfur. Jego czerwone oczy błysnęły przyjaźnie. Blue Bay Shepherd pokiwał głową. -Śluby tuu! Śluby tam! I w końcu żaden z nas nie będzie sam! Bo życie to optymistyczna rzecz! Którą nie każdy chce widzieć i mieć!-śpiewał sobie wymyśloną piosenkę coraz głośniej i głośniej Obi, który przyszedł się przebrać. Łapą wystukiwał sobie rytm i tempo. Victor wraz z Volvo warknęli i odsłonili zęby w grymasie. -Możesz dać spokój.-rzekł krótko oraz chłodno w stronę swojego brata Volvo. -Wyluzuj! Idę dalej pomagać w budowie.-uśmiechnął się psiak o jasnobrązowym futrze i niebieskich oczach i wybiegł z pokoju. Zanim jednak wybiegł wziął w pysk kask podrzucił go i idealnie wylądował na głowie psa. -Przebierzcie się.-polecił Tolys jego przyjaciołom. Do drzwi zapukał ktoś psy zdziwione się odwróciły. Pukanie powtórzyło się jeszcze raz. Zatem Tolys wstał podszedł bliżej drzwi by być lepiej słyszalnym i odpowiedział: -Proszę wejść. Do pokoju wszedł już przebrany Ryder. Gdy zobaczył pieska bardzo się ucieszył kucnął i podrapał go za uchem. Brązowymi oczyma powodził po reszcie która zamerdała ogonami. Wkrótce bez słów sami zaczęli wkładać na siebie stroje. ' -Będzie dobrze piesku. Obiecuje Ci to.-zapewnił Tolys'a brunet nadal głaszcząc go po głowie. Tolys zamerdał ogonem. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia ozwał się ktoś z tyłu. -Jesteśmy już gotowi i przebrani. Możemy jakoś pomóc?-oznajmił a zarazem pytał pana młodego Roger. Psiak chwilę zastanowił się, i spojrzał na Rydera wzrokiem który mówił czy jest jeszcze jakaś robota. -Myślę, że możecie pomóc z krzesłami. Co Wy na to pieski?-zasugerował psu Ryder. Wszystkie psy bardzo żywo i chętnie pokiwały głowami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu '''Zuzia kończyła tort. Zlizała puder z noska jaki jej został i z wyczekiwaniem patrzyła jak ostatnie piętro prawie jest gotowe. Patrzyła na licznik i wsłuchiwała się w jednostajnie tykanie timera. Minutę później usłyszała głośne dzwonienie. ' -Jest!-ucieszyła się. Wzięła szmatkę w pysio i otworzyła pyszczkiem białe drzwiczki piekarnika. Katie która już miała na sobie pudrowo różową sukienkę, która od dołu miała tiul i cekiny pomogła wyjąć suczce z piekarnika piętro. Teraz suczka wzięła przyrządzony przez nią biały marcepan i zaczęły okładać każde piętro. Potem Katie zaczęła tworzyć przepiękne marcepanowe róże, wzroki gołębie z obrączką. Zuzia miała pędzel w pysiu i malowała je jadalnym barwnikiem. Wkrótce mogły przy dekorować to wspólnie lukrem i tort był gotowy. Obie były bardzo zachwycone. -Wspaniałe! Dziękuje za pomoc z resztą potraw. -Proszę bardzo Zuziu.-skinęła głową Katie i podrapała suczkę zza jej uchem. -Leć teraz się przebrać.-poleciła jej dziewczyna. Oczy Husky błysnęły i pognała pędem do pokoju panny młodej. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi 'Na plaży było duże zamieszanie. Rocky wraz za pomocą narzędzi z jego plecaka wkręcał lampki. Gdy było gotowe odszedł. Rubble cofał jego koparkę z dźwigiem z tyłu wydając charakterystyczny odgłos. Podnosił dach altanki, ostatnią część. Gdy postawił Eco podbiegł z jednej strony, Hope z drugiej i zaczęli montować to do reszty. Wkrótce altanka była postawiona. Pięknie malowała się na tle błękitnego nieba oraz turkusowej wody. ' -Piękna jest! Wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty!-uradowała się Hope i podniosła jej lewą przednią łapę do góry blisko jej klatki piersiowej. -Dobra psiaki, zabierzmy się za ostatnią rzecz!-oznajmił Rocky biegnąc w stronę pierwszego drewnianego palu aby postawić ślubny namiot, który miał być podobny na zewnątrz do chatki. '''Obi wskoczył do swojej zielonej koparki i za pomocą dźwigu zaczął powoli stawiać pierwszy. Drugi ustawił Rubble. Rocky wraz z Eco i Hope złączyli dwa pale. Następnie postawiono z drugiej strony. Oba wejścia połączono więźbą. Z boku jeszcze ustawiono drewniane płyty. Powoli zaczęto kłaść i mocować dach. Co chwila trzy pieski chodziły po dachu i przykręcały coś. Wkrótce domek był od zewnątrz skończony. Tobi, który przyszedł pomóc wziął białą płachtę namiotu i podał pieskom. -Dzięki.-podziękował Eco łapiąc w zęby kawałek płachty i powoli wszedł do środka. Od Kundelka płachtę odebrali Hope i Rocky. Psiaki wbiegły do środka przez chwilę przy świeżo postawionych palach metalowych na tkanie weszły na rozstawione drabiny i zaczęli mocować białe płótno. Nawet zrobiono miejsce na pseudo okno. Po 10 minutach było gotowe. -Teraz tylko scena!-zamerdał ogonem Tobi widząc już zbudowaną scenę leżącą na plaży. -Pomogę Wam z nią!-zaoferował się. -Wielkie dzięki!-podziękował psu Rocky i zamachał ogonem. Cztery psy stanęły przed sceną i zaczęły pchać ją głowami idąc w kierunku wejścia w środku ustawili ją od lewej ściany. Zajęło im to chwilkę ale dali radę. Na koniec przyszła pora na stoły. Tobi wraz z Obi'm i Rubble'em wnosili stoły do środka i nakładali na nie białe obrusy. Tymczasem Malcolm wraz z Tashą już szykowali światła oraz rozstawiali ich konsolę. Muzyka była już prawie przegrana. Przez chwilę samiec Kundla patrzył na zielony pasek pokazujący postęp przegrywania. Chwilę kółko u góry zakręciło się i pasek był już cały. ' -Muzyka jest!-odwrócił się Malcolm w stronę Tashy oznajmiając suczce informacje. -Ok! Próba mikrofonu raz, dwa, trzy.-robiła próbę suczka rasy Cocker Spaniel. Pokiwała głową gdy mikrofony jeden za drugim działały. Powtarzała parę razy frazę aż skończyły się mikrofony dla psich piosenkarek. -Mikrofony działają!-powiedziała. -Super!-zamerdał bardzo ochoczo ogonem Malcolm. '''Na dworze Eeva pomogła Hope rozłożyć aksamitny i zamszowy czerwony dywan do pewnego momentu drogi do altanki. Wkrótce fioletowa suczka zaczęła rozkładać tysiące kwiatów tak że nawet nie widać było lekkiego przebicia piasku. Kwiaty były żółte oraz w różnych odcieniach różu. ' -Ok! Zawieszę jeszcze parę pięknych i ładnie pachnących kwiatów na górze. Ktoś pożyczy drabinę?-poprosiła Eeva. -Proszę.-podała suczce drabinę Hope. -Dzięki!-uśmiechnęła się i zamerdała ogonem sunia. Wzięła z jej kosza cztery wielkie kwiaty w różnych kolorach. Od lewej z zewnątrz był powieszony jasnoniebieski, drugi jasnoróżowy, trzeci żółty ostatni biały. -I gotowe!-rzekła Eeva zawieszając ostatni kwiatek na altance. Powoli zeszła po drabinie na dół. -Hmm...-zastanowiła się głęboko.-Co Wy na to by zawiesić jeszcze przed wejściem parę storczyków?-zasugerowała fioletowa suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki patrząc na domko- namiot. -Uu! Super myśl!-pochwalił Rocky i zamerdał jego ogonem. -Dobra! To jeszcze tam zawieszę jako girlandę! Auu!-rzekła entuzjastycznie Eeva i pobiegła do jej pojazdu z radości wyjąc. Wyjęła parę storczyków różnych gatunków. '''Na plaże wbiegły Tomira wraz z Cleo. Obie suczki jeszcze nie były przygotowane. -Możemy pomóc?-zapytała Cleo merdając ogonem. -Pewnie! Mogłybyście to związać w girlandę?-zapytała suczki Eeva trzymając koszyk z kwiatkami w pysiu. -Możesz na nas liczyć!-zapewniła suczkę Tomira. -Zabierzmy się do pracy. Dwie suczki zaczęły wiązać ze sobą tasiemką kwiatki. Po dziesięciu minutach pracy było wszystko skończone. Zadowolone suczki podały Eevie girlandę i się uśmiechnęły oglądając przygotowania. Następnie razem przybiły ze sobą piątkę. Eeva skinęła głową, że mogą wrócić. -Dziękuje!-zawołała za biegnącymi w stronę statku suczkami Eeva. -Proszę bardzo! Przyjemność po naszej stronie!-zawołała odwracając się przez ramię Cleo. Sage podjechał jego pojazdem. -Ruf! Ruf! Drabina!-zaszczekał zielonooki Owczarek Niemiecki odwracając się do tyłu. Suczka szybko wskoczyła do pojazdu i zaczęła wchodzić po szczeblach drabiny na górę. Powoli zaczęła zawieszać girlandę od lewej do prawej. Drabina wraz z suczką powoli przemieszczała się wraz z postępem zawieszania.-I...gotowe!-oznajmiła triumfalnie suczka. Zeszła po drabinie na dół i zamerdała ogonem. -Ryder! Wszystko gotowe.-zadzwonił przez komunikator Rubble informując bruneta o zakończonej pomyślnie pracy. -Świetnie!-oznajmił głos Rydera przez odznakę Buldoga Angielskiego.-Możecie wracać na jacht. Jesteście takimi dobrymi pieskami.-pochwalił. Zakończyło się połączenie a psiaki wraz z pojazdami zaczęły wracać na jacht. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Eevy Rozdział 4 'Iva odwróciła się, miała na sobie śliczną granatową sukienkę. U dołu lekko pofalowaną. Dodatkowo dekorowały ją gwiazdki w różnych kształtach to kulki to bardziej jak jasne na niebie. Suczka obróciła się zachwycona. Na szyi miała białe perły. ' -Cudowny strój.-rzekła suczka stojąc z głową opuszczoną na jej łapy a wzrok skierowany na sukienkę. -Brawo!-powiedziała podnosząc głowę z wdzięcznym spojrzeniem na Brianę, Clarę, Rossitę, Roxy , Evis i Rose. -Pięknie wyglądasz mamo!-pochwaliły Patty wraz z Tori patrząc się radośnie i z zachwytem na ich matkę. -Świetnie kochanie.-pochwalił Christopher ubrany już w elegancki garnitur z ciemnoszarą muszką. Jego niebieskie oczy wypełniał zachwyt. Missy ubrana w fioletową sukienkę z ombre które od góry było jasno-fioletowe do dołu przechodziło w ciemny-fiolet. -Proszę bardzo.-skinęła głową Rose, a uśmiech natychmiastowo pojawił się jej na pysiu.- Cieszymy się, że spodobało się. -To może teraz Ty przymierzysz Tori?-zapytała Roxy, siedząc z ogonem owiniętym wokół jej łap. Młoda suczka pokiwała ochoczo głową. Rossita obróciła się za siebie i wyciągnęła kremowe okrągłe pudełko w róże. Suczka szybko je przymierzyła. 'Wyszła zza parawanu. Miała na sobie seledynową sukienkę, przepasaną jaśniejszym pasem. Rękawki miała z półprzejrzystego gładkiego materiału. Miała na sobie trochę brokatu. Przy uchu nosiła seledynową kokardkę. Szczeknęła radośnie oglądając swój strój. Ogon jej zamerdał. ' -Super! Dzięki wielkie!-podziękowała. Suczki, które zaprojektowały strój uśmiechnęły się. -Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść.-rzekła Moscow. Kundelka ubrana była w sukienkę w kolorze grejpfrutowym. Kołnierzyk miała ciemniejszy. Suczka miała różę przy prawym uchu, która była w kolorze czerwonym. -Dobra myśl. Idziesz?-zapytała Youki ubrana w fioletową sukienkę z jasnofioletowym puchowy obszyciem dookoła szyi. Przy prawym uchu nosiła róże, która od góry miała kolor ciemnoróżowy, a od dołu jaśniejszy. -My z Moscow zostaniemy także by pomóc Ci.-dopowiedziała Lisiczka będącą jedną z druhen. 'Patty pokiwała głową, jednak realizując sobie ile dzieli ją od ceremonii zaczęło brać ją zestresowanie. Moscow kiwnęła głową w stronę gości aby mogli już iść na plaże. Ostatni raz wszystkie suczki popatrzyły na pannę młodą na mega- jachcie i wyszły przez drzwi. Do Łajki Jakuckiej podeszła jeszcze jej rodzina. Iva dotknęła jej nosem czule czoła córki. ' -Będziesz wspaniałą żoną.-powiedziała z matczyną miłością w jej oczach do córki. Łzy napełniły oczy Border Collie. Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Galeria Pups and Big Day tittle card.PNG|''Okładka'' Kategoria:Odcinek 16 Kategoria:Odcinki 16 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Collab Kategoria:Tori Kategoria:Christopher Kategoria:Iva Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Antonio Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Vitari Kategoria:Leaf Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Minty Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Majla Kategoria:Gracja Kategoria:Rose Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:East Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Drego Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Bowie Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Noel Kategoria:Lia Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Fire Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Vitially Kategoria:Runne Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Bloodfur Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Aster Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tasha Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Missy Kategoria:Evis Kategoria:Clara Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Sage